Jealousy Can Be Everything
by SeriouslyKat
Summary: Kid picks up Maka for school but when they arrive a nasty surprise awaits Kid 3


Hai guys, so i've been over thinking a lot and i thought its about time i tell you the strange things that went on in my life.. BUT! In the context of Soul Eater 3 Teehee might not be the best, but i have a major writers block xD But yeah hope this goes well :D R&R please ^.^ 3 xxx

Jealousy is everything.

Maka PoV:~ Just the usual routine, get up get dressed go to school. I hate waking up enough as it is let alone having to put that fake smile on every time i see my asleep i reached up to get my jacket. Was there any point in taking my keys? Wednesdays, always a drain. As i slip my arm through the arm in my jacket a knock at the door echoed around my empty apartment. Either Soul locked himself out or it was some other person. I open the door to see a tall black figure. Kid.  
"Maka, good morning. Such lovely symmetry out here today don't you think. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the academy, i mean the girls left a while ago." His face content and smiley, made a change from his distant look in his eyes i guess. I welcomed him in and checked the last of the rooms checking for Soul. Seeing he wasn't here i accepted Kid's offer. "Perfect, may i say you look beautiful today." I mean i know i liked Kid but hearing this come from someone so serious sounded strange. I had a boyfriend so why i was even thinking about him i don't know. I checked my phone to check for messages but caught Kid's hand by accident. I pulled it back to my chest playing with my buttons blushing slightly. Kid looked to me a slight blush running across his face. That breeze blowing his hair, any girl would be on the floor by now. "Maka, are you okay?" I jumped at his voice, i knew he was there but it just didn't sound like him. he sounded way to... soft.

Kid PoV:~ That look in her eyes, i know why Soul chose her. I should never have let her go all that time ago, she'd still be mine. "I'm fine come on can't be late Soul will worry. You know what he's like when i'm not there on time" Maka's voice brought me back to the reality. Maka skipped a bit in front of me coaxing me to hurry. I ran to keep up with her. She must be able to feel my wavelength and how strong it is around her. Maka stopped in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't feel like climbing all those stairs, so i summoned my board. I asked her if she wanted a lift up, she happily accepted. I pulled her up and held her by her arms trying not to do anything she didn't want.  
"I see why you always use this as transport Kid, it's amazing." The happiness in her voice made me happier, i wanted her to be mine again. I laid my head on her shoulder in deep thought. I'd take anything for her. Pain, love. Anything for her. I mean it. "Kid, you can let us down here. We can walk the rest of the way" I looked up, we were far enough up the stairs just so the group couldn't see us. So i lowered the board and let her jump off. The amount of content in her face. Such beauty. Time was passing and we were at the top of the stairs staring at the group. Maka skipped off to see Soul. But he completly ignored her and walked straight past her. She stopped and looked around.

Soul's PoV:~ How could he! My Maka. He had his chance with her but he ruined it, saying she needed help when she needed someone the most. Now he's just trying to get her back! I strolled over to Kid ignoring Maka, I didn't want her getting hurt again.  
"Maka, stay away. Go find Tsubaki" I told her. This would not be a sight which she wanted to see. "Good morning Soul, Maka's here safe and sound." Like i cared what he had to say, all i wanted was to get him back for the pain he had caused her. Kid began to back away as soon as he saw the anger grow within my eyes. My hand reached forward taking him by the throat.  
"Soul, what the hell's going on" All my mind was thinking about was that time. That day she came to me crying. Because of this scumbag.  
"You better not have laid one hand, wait no one finger on her! After what you did to her in the past you think i'll just forget! Think again reaper boy!" Maka started to run towards us, nothing she could do to change my mind now. Kid was starting choke, but what puzzled me more was that he didn't try to get me off. Or even fight back.  
"SOUL, let him go. This is going to achieve nothing!" She cried into my arm. I don't like to see her like this, and neither did Kid by the looks of it. I looked straight to Kid catching eyeing her. I rose him so his feet were above the ground and in one swift motion threw him to the side into the railings. I watched him fall, taking hold of maka's arms and hugging her tightly.  
"I don't want you anywhere near her Kid!" I shouted across the courtyard. Kid hadn't moved since he fell. Maka took my arm and pushed me forward to walk into the academy.

Kid PoV:~ What did i do? All i did was take Maka to the academy because Soul wasn't here. No harm. Looks like the pasat is something Soul will never forget. I couldn't fight back, i'm at the advantage. I didn't want to see Maka in tears. But i was wrong she cried anyway. 'Im useless.'  
" You're not Kid." Maka called down to me, she quickly run to me after Soul walked off, she put out her hand to help me.

Maka PoV:~ How could Soul do that. I mean the past is the past. I hugged him as a sign of care. Despite the things that went on. Things happen. But things get forgotten. Everything works out in the very end.

Soooo, hope this turned out well ^.^ Enjoyed writing this. Took alot of things off my mind :) But as i said this really happened to me but i just made the through alot more powerful ad this was Soul were talking about... 3 Please R&R 3 


End file.
